


Камень ножницы бумага

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Эта ночь позволяет всё.О счастье, что закончится с рассветом
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Камень ножницы бумага

Камень-ножницы-бумага  
Кто проиграет, а кто победит?

В лучах заката три тени безмолвно украшали ночной воздух дымом из лёгких. Опираясь на свои байки, они определённо ждали чего-то. Это читалось и в позах и во взглядах.

— Я же говорил, что он не придёт. Тебя кинули, Джен, — ехидно замечает розововолосый парень и смотрит на друга из-под долгих ресниц.

Джено резко бросает недокуренную сигарету на землю и, выдохнув дым, грубо кидает:  
— Заткнись.

Он хмуро смотрит на безлюдную улицу, сплёвывает и сжимает челюсти. Марк негромко кашляет, мол, чувак, не всю же ночь ждать твою подружку.

Ли колким взглядом осматривает друзей и собирается садиться на байк, как слышит быстрый топот. Медленно повернувшись, он видит Ренджуна: запыханного, потного, он часто дышит и пытается успокоиться. Где-то сзади Ли слышит, как хмыкнул Марк, Ренджун испуганно сжимает голову в плечи. Его глаза большие и немного напуганные, сам он едва не дрожал.

— Всё-таки, явился, — тихо говорит Джено и склоняет голову на бок. Ренджуна от его тихого голоса передёргивает, где-то внутри страх и здравый смысл кричат ему сейчас же извиниться и идти домой.

Бежать.

Но вместо этого, он сглатывает и подходит ближе к Джено.Он сильный и страшный, от него пахнет опасностью и проблемами.

Но вот шаг вперед.

И ещё один.

Между ними меньше метра, Джено кивает и довольно ухмыляется краешком губ, а потом резко хватает выкрашенные серые пряди и притягивает парня для грубого поцелуя.  
Ренджун дрожит крупно, сам не зная от чего именно, парень сжимает кулачки и старается не смотреть в глаза парню напротив. Потому что там — омут, тёмный и манящий. Опасный.

Джено отрывается, довольно хмыкает и повернувшись, свистит. Парни садятся на байки, Хуан неуверенно пристраивается сзади, крепко сжимая Ли. Тот насмешливо хмыкает, но чужих рук не убирает.

Они резко срываются с места и гонят так, как будто от этого зависят их жизни.

От такой скорости в животе Ренджуна странное чувство, смесь страха и адреналина. Уши закладывало, а сильный ветер трепал волосы, открывая его лоб, мешал дышать и будто хлестал Ренджуна по немногим оголенным участкам тела.

Он вдруг громко смеётся и широко расставляет руки, пока они мчатся по пустой дороге, проезжая поодинокие фонари. Джено жмёт на газ, обгоняет Марка и слышит восторженный смех младшего.

Что за ребёнок. Ему бы дома сидеть да делать уроки, а не шляться непонятно где и с кем. Но это его не касалось – его дело было предложить. То, что Ренджун согласился — проблемы только Ренджуна.

Они едут долго, от холодного ветра руки Ренджуна успевают занеметь. Лицо же он прячет за спину Джено, неуверенно уткнувшись носом тому меж лопаток. Ли не возражает, почему нет?

Эта ночь позволяет всё.

Как в сказке.

Джено останавливается так же неожиданно, как и сорвался с места. Ренджун неуверенно становится на ватные ноги и оглядывается: это было что-то заброшенное и старое, там было еще около десятка людей и много алкоголя.  
Джэмин и Марк, которые прибыли немного раньше, уже спешили к ним со стаканчиками. Джено кивнул и взял один из, второй протягивая китайцу. Тот сомнительно посмотрел на тёмную жидкость.

— Что это?

Джено нетерпеливо дёрнул рукой.  
— Пей.

Ренджун застыл в сомнениях. Его обязательно наругают. Он никогда не пил. Это всё ещё опасно.

— Я не буду, — дрожащим голосом выдаёт он. 

На лице Джено появляется смесь раздражения и насмешки. Он кивает сам себе, ничего не говоря, отдаёт стаканы Джэмину и, повернувшись обратно к Ренджуну, смерил его холодным взглядом.

— Давай в «камень-ножницы-бумага», — начинает он и китаец удивлённо смотрит на него. — Выиграешь ты — и считай, ты под моей защитой до конца вечера. Выиграю я — и ты это выпьешь.

Хуан закусывает губу… Ренджун бы отказался. 

Непременно.

Но видит Джено и понимает, что выхода нет.

Он сам сюда пришёл.

Он сам обнял Джено за спину.

Это его ошибка.

…и кивает.

Камень-ножницы-бумага

На лице Джено мелькает самодовольная ухмылка, а у Ренджуна ком в горле мешает дышать.

— Я победил, — говорит брюнет, но во взгляде читается: «Ты проиграл».

Ренджун даже не спорит.

Он дрожащими руками берёт стаканчик и неуверенно подносит к губам. Джено выжидающе смотрит, парень, зажмурив глаза, опрокидывает в себя все сразу.

Он слышит свист Джэмина и тихий смех Марка, а еще чувствует взгляд Джено.  
Выпитое тёплом отдаётся в груди, в голове и перед глазами — туман, Ренджун позволяет себе улыбку и даже думает, что в этом месте не так плохо.

Джено тихо смеётся и выпивает свой. Им хорошо. Им весело.

Что ещё нужно?

Даже если дома алгебра не сделанная, сочинение не написано и родители. Ему не страшно.

С ним Джено.

Ему же не страшно?

Внезапно в кармане Ренджуна звонит телефон, он тут же мрачнеет, но не поднять трубку не смеет. Он принимает звонок и медленно подносит телефон к уху.

— Да, мам? — хрипит он в панике смотря на Джено. Вот только тот на него не смотрит, он выпивает очередной стакан и смеётся вместе с Джэмином.

А у Ренджуна в душе осколки. Потому что опять осуждение, опять насилие, опять он никто.

Это будет продолжаться вечно.

Это то, что он заслужил, или так думают его родители.

Ренджун — хуже.

Хуже брата, хуже сына соседки, хуже своих одноклассников и друзей.

Он хуже всех.

Парень не выдерживает и сбрасывает трубку.  
На глазах слёзы, он упорно их смахивает и подходит к Джено, вырывая у него сигарету.  
Брюнет выглядит немного удивлённым, пока Хуан глубоко затягивается, а потом громко кашляет дымом.

Он ведь никогда ещё не курил. Джено молчит, стоит в метре и не подходит ближе.

Джено — чужой.

Ренджун часто дышит, будто сдерживает истерику, а потом дрожащим голосом говорит:  
— Не утруждай себя спросить как я. Я не в порядке.

Конечно Ренджун знает, что Ли всё равно. Но от этого легче не становится.

Джено хватает китайца за руку и тянет к одному из столиков. Там даёт ему стакан, Хуан не задумываясь пьёт до дна, потом берёт ещё один, но Джено останавливает его. Ренджун горько ухмыляется и идет туда, где поменьше людей.

Выбирает крайнюю машину, и, не зная чья она, парень залезает на капот. Джено хмыкает и садится рядом, почти вплотную.

Хуан, всё-таки, выпивает содержимое стаканчика и откидывается на спину, смотря на звёзды.

Они такие красивые.

Ренджун хотел бы быть одной из них. Звёзды любят все.

Ренджун тоже хотел, чтобы его кто-то любил.  
Просто и искренне, восхищенно, сильно.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты же знаешь, единственный человек, для которого всё в конце концов обернётся болью, это ты? — тихо говорит Ли, тоже любуясь ночным небом. Ренджун горько вдыхает дым в лёгкие и кивает.

— Знаю. Но я устал. Я устал делать вид, что я в порядке, что я счастлив, что я могу терпеть это и дальше. Вся моя жизнь – это сплошное делаю вид. Я так устал.

Они долго молчат, Ренджуну спокойно, хоть и больно на душе. Рядом Джено.

Это не показатель счастья и защиты, как раз наоборот. Но Ренджуна всё устраивает.

Синяки на талии, жар в теле и сухие губы на своих губах. Это счастье, просто какое-то искалеченное, неправильное и больное.

Счастье, что закончится с рассветом.

— А что дальше? — в голосе ни капли интереса. Холод и безразличие.

Но Ренджун не обращает внимания. Обманывает себя, это не сложно, он уже научился.

— А дальше дом и крики матери, пощёчина и «неблагодарный ублюдок» в лицо. Слёзы, сломанная жизнь и может какая-то кость. Депрессия, синяки под глазами и вечная усталость.

Джено молчит. Не знает что сказать. Да и надо ли.

Это не его дело.

Он — не герой, и никого спасать не собирается. Он, вообще-то, пришёл сюда развлекаться. Но получил сплошную боль и слёзы в одном теле.

В Ренджуне.

Джено тихо вздыхает и решает дать парню шанс на спокойную ночь.

Но с первыми красками утра, он тормошит Ренджуна, и почти грубо кидает:  
— Подъём, нам пора возвращаться.

Ренджун сонно смотрит на него и мотает головой.  
— Я не хочу. Давай в «камень-ножницы-бумага».

Джено удивлённо поворачивает голову, но потом лишь согласно кивает и выставляет руку вперёд.

Камень-ножницы-бумага

Ренджун разбито закрывает глаза и слазит на землю. Он снова проиграл.

Как и ожидалось.

Вместе с ними поехал и Джэмин. Пока они мчались в город, Ренджун думал о том, что ещё один синяк — не смертельно.

Ещё одна истерика — не смертельно.

И с Джено проститься тоже не смертельно.  
Верится с трудом, особенно когда его взгляд пустой и холодный, ни намёка на нежность.

Безразличность.

Это то, как можно описать отношение Джено к Ренджуну. Умом он это понимает… А вот сердце вырвать хочется.

Вместе с неуместными чувствами и мыслями о том, что эти сильные руки могли бы защитить его и сделать счастливым. Он мог сказать так много, но, понимая бесполезность своих слов, лишь шепчет:  
— Спасибо.

И уходит.

Джено сначала просто смотрит вслед и дышит, почему-то, тяжело. Потом хмурится и кусает губу. Сжимает кулаки.

Наконец, он поворачивается к рядом стоящему другу.

— Джэм…

Тот улыбается и подаёт руку.  
— Без проблем, бро.

Им не нужны слова, они понимают друг друга и так. Даже сейчас, когда Джено сам себя не понимал, На всё знал.

Камень-ножницы-бумага

На лице Джэмина снова искренняя улыбка и он поднимает голову, смотря на друга.

— Я победил.

Джено не был уверен, что в этот раз он проиграл. Но он благодарно сжимает плечо  
Джэмина и догоняет Ренджуна, что уже успел скрыться за поворотом.

Сегодня у него не будет нового синяка.  
Только новые поцелуи от сухих губ и неуверенные, но такие нужные слова, тихо сказанные на ухо.


End file.
